One piece legacy : Yatara chaos part 7
"Here is my humble home." "It's a cave." The girl was a little right. It was a cave. He found it when he was checking out some rock formations near the shore. It is the perfect place to hide from marines and pirates. But it is comfraobtle. No bats. No dripping water. Not even pointy rocks. He had a nice straw bed near some rocks, so if anyone enters the cave, they won't see him on the spot, and thus, he should hear them. "It's crap." This girl was really mean. "I like it." The guy was much more nicer about it. At least he tried to hide his distaste of it. - Tack loved the cave. It was shiny. It was also strangely dark, but in the cool black way. Just like Tobias's boat. Remembering Tobias only made Tack smile. Now Tobias was a real pirate. He had a whole crew of 10 people, and a huge boat. He also had a name, and a flag. Tack still doesn't have most of those. He wanted to have 10 people. He wanted to have a name for his crew. Maybe his flag could have his smile? But he knew the monkey would be awesome to have on board. Zozo could do so many awesome things. Like... What would a human monkey do? Would he do it? How would he do it? Tack felt his brain hurt with way too many questions. Tack decided to just ask. "What can you do Zozo?" "Do?" "Like... Can you make a ship?" "No. I can... Do things." "What things?" "Like... Dance?" "Really!" "Yep." "Will you do it right now?" "No." Tack just got depressed. - Zozo looked out of the cave, and a lightbulb popped over his head. He saw the sun starting to set, and knew what time it was. Prancing marine time! He looked at his guest, and thought what to tell them. Tell them that he was going to a marine base? You know what... Why not? "Bye. I'm going to a marine base." "Okay. Have a nice time." - Brog and 60 marines finnaly got to Liutenant Braxton's location. They saw him laughing, while the entire area was pounded in with dents and even a few holes. Apperantly, he lost Beta, because their was no corpse. "WHERE IS THAT PIRATE?!" Brog didn't like Braxton's little negligence of the pirate, and Braxton's laughing. "Sorry sir, it's just... He's a slippery one. Don't worry, just place a code red, and keep 100 men at each cage with a high ranking marine guarding it. Place 1,000 marines around the base, so if he abandons his men, he will face quite a big number. I will protect the door. When Roroc gets here, make him lead a squad of 15 men around the halls. You can do whatever you want sir. What do you think?" Brog liked the plan. - It was 1 hour later, and Zozo was running away from a marine squad. He couldn't even get close to the place. Why was their hundreds of marines everywhere?! He finnaly escaped them, and hid behind a building. He sighed in relief... That was close. He felt a smack from the back of his head, and fell. - Roroc looked at the small monkey man, and smiled. They finnaly got the prankster. Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc